Half the Fun
by Chaos Blitz
Summary: Shadow can keep his Chaos Control. All I need is room to run!


Half the Fun

The trees whipped wildly as the wind blew them around harshly. They bent until the foliage on the top was almost touching the ground before they settled into their usual position.

Soon the air was calm again. The only difference in the area was the rut that ran deep into the forest.

The path meant nothing as the blue bullet rocketed through the trees.

He'd make his own way.

He easily sidestepped an incoming tree. Before jumping to the left onto another one. His legs clenched then he pushed off, rocketing towards another tree at blistering speeds that were slower than the ones he was running at before. Though only just so.

He jumped over the murky water of the ravine before he landed and giving himself only a second to smirk, he blasted off again.

The trees became a veritable mesh of greens and browns to him, his royal blue providing a glaring contrast.

He easily skipped over a root on the ground, before laterally rolling in mid air around a large tree.

His stride kept steady.

A large branch from the even grander trees in the forest appeared just overhead. He leaped to catch a low hanging branch, allowing himself one full rotation around the limb before shooting himself upwards, his momentum carrying him just over the forest's extravagant trees before gravity realised his trespass and pushed him back down.

He landed effortlessly on the smooth branch, the depression in his shoes settling in just as he expected as he started to slide on the natural rail.

He crouched low, picking up speed until his body was travelling as fast as any vehicle invented, sans the ones created by his little brother. Those could keep up with his speed.

If he was taking it easy.

He swung his arms width wise in accordance to the branch. With momentum building he started to circle the branch. Slowly picking up speed until his features were indistinguishable.

Without warning his feet left the branch. Shooting him downwards. He curled into a ball, quills on the outside, absorbing the vicious impact with the earth. A wide crater was left in his wake, as he bounced, unscathed by the impact.

He landed at the edge of the crater, still in a ball, before he started to rotate rapidly. Dirt kicked up behind him as he revved his body.

He shot off straight through the forest's exit at speeds that could only be imagined by a madman.

The scalding heat of the desert replaced the cool shade of the forest.

He split the sand as he zoomed over the barren land.

The mountains were his goal and he reached them in seconds. Covering the dozen or so acres separating the foliage from the rocks as if he was crossing the street.

He launched himself straight at the largest mountain. Picking up speed until he was a blazing blue arrow.

He hit the mountain side, changing his angle and running vertically. Reaching the tip of the mountain was child's play. The rail that appeared on the way down was welcome, and he instantly attached himself to the bar.

He slid down the spiralling railing. At times he even lay parallel with the ground as the rail guided him straight downwards. It levelled out eventually and he was off again.

The upcoming abyss was easily leaped over as he ignored the iron bridge.

He'd make his own way.

The city was in his sights. Growing larger at an exponential rate as he increased his speed.

Passing through more civilised landscapes, he slowed down picking up a few wildflowers as he blazed pass the beautiful scenery.

His feet made contact with the clear pond. An extremely rapid, extremely light splashing was heard as he glided above the water.

He took a whiff of the flowers he'd picked up, the pleasant smell wafting through his nose before he stopped in front of an elderly lady, giving her the flowers with a courteous bow.

He barely heard her thanks before he was speeding off again, the inner city was his goal.

He quickly made it to the road running past cars easily.

The rural area looked had the same scenery the few seconds that he was there. Running in civilised places bored him. There was no adventure. It was too structured.

It was no fun.

The cars seemed like they were idle. As he got closer to the city the congestion increased until he was sidestepping each automobile in quick succession.

This was more like it.

There was no real challenge. This was child's play really. But it was the movement that thrilled him. No thinking, just impulse.

His mind was clear as he skidded to a halt. Clear and ready for a fight.

The machine was imposing as it hung off a large sky scraper. It resembled a cocoon until its wings spread and it let out a mighty roar.

Sonic smirked.

"I hope you're ready for me or this isn't gonna be any fun." A light chuckle punctuated the threat.

Then he leaped.

* * *

So grade 12 came up to me and bitch slapped me across the face and told me that I had no time to write.

So I sort of listened but I had some free time to grind out a one shot.

I hope you guys felt the speed while reading this. And try to find the moral!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
